Smile, because you are Loved
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: After being abandoned by her family Jade seeks comfort from her mother's lover from college who is none other than Shendu. Ooc Shendu and Valmont and Chow and Ratso.


Jade's Pov

I used to cry when Uncle Jackie told me I was never good enough for our family. Now I don't even cry anymore, because what's the point when all I get is hit and abused. Yeah, you heard right I get abused every single time my Uncle Jackie is home. Ever since he married that ex-con thief Viper my life has been hell. As I listen to their voices I hear all my Uncle Jackie, his whore wife Viper, and Great Uncle Chan as they leave.

Normal Pov

Finally, the day of graduation came Jade looked out in the crowd wondering if her Uncles are going to be there to cheer her on as she received her middle school diploma. Looking out towards the large audience the teen sees none of her family members there. Feeling shame and disappointment Jade felt tears come down her face. One of her good friends taps her on the shoulder and says," Jade the teacher called for you to get your diploma." Getting up to receive her diploma she smiles a fake cherry smile and thanks her teacher and the principal.

The teen walks out the arena heading home to go to sleep, but instead gets the shock of her life when she sees her Uncle's enemies standing at the closed door. Walking towards the door she says," Mr. Valmont what can I do for you today sir?" The man smiles at her and says," Oh sweet Jade, you're not in trouble I was just coming by to check on you." Feeling a little bit happier that someone came by to see how she was doing made her smile and surprising the man by hugging him and sobbing.

Valmont's Pov

I kept watch over Chan's shop and noticed that his little niece looks so upset so I am going to see what all is wrong. I told one of the shadow khan to go inside and get what was suspicious out and give it to me. Hmm what's this I see; oh it's a graduation ticket invitation to the little one's graduation. She sure has come a long way, and I am very proud of her. I drive to where the graduation is going to take place and sit down where I can see all the grads. Before I could see the little one get her diploma I drive back to the shop and wait.

Normal Pov

Jade blinks tears as she is hugging her uncle's enemy. After a few minutes of hugging the man she apologizes. Valmont says," Oh none taken my dear, you needed that hug and it was for a good cause." Right when she was going to speak Valmont says," I also know what happens to you." Jade gasps and feels tears come down her face and says," No I just am a clumsy person Mr. Valmont, no need to worry about me sir."

Not going along with what Jade says the man says," I know Chan abuses you and hits you, and I am not letting that happen anymore because you are coming to stay with me and Shendu." The girl looks up at the man and says," You mean I don't have to stay here by myself anymore?" He smiles and says," That's right little one; you get to come home with me and be happy to live your life comfortably and free without getting hurt." The girl hugs the man again and says to him over and over thank you.

For the first time in his life Valmont smiles because he gets to actually have a daughter like figure to care for. He promises he will protect her from morons like Jackie Chan. Feeling at peace he leads his soon to be adopted daughter to his car and they take off towards his nice big house. Once at the house Jade says," This is where I am going to be living?" Nodding his head yes at her question Jade smiles and says," Thanks dad- uh I mean Mr. Valmont."

Almost hearing Jade call her dad puts a smile on the man's face. Right when he was going to show her where her room is Ratso, and Chow run inside the house yelling," Valmont!" Getting irritated at his high school friends the male glared at his two best friends and said," What? The two morons he calls friends say," Where's Shendu?" Another man walks to where the three males are saying," Why the hell is Ratso and Chow yelling, and who is this little one Valmont?" Looking at his lover Valmont says," Babe this is Jade Chan, she's the niece of that idiotic moron of a fool Jackie Chan." Shendu looks at Jade and says," Mia Cara is that really you?" As soon as Jade hears mia cara she looks up and says," Daddy, is that you?"

Valmont says," Daddy? Shendu how do you know our little Jade?" Sighing Shendu says," I met Jade's mother when I was in college and we fell in love. I didn't know her mother was pregnant with Jade until I got a call from the hospital." Continuing on the male says," Her mother's family forbid me and Jade's mother from getting married." Jade had tears in her eyes and said," It's okay now daddy, I'm here and that's all that matters for now." Agreeing with Jade Valmont walks over to his lover and embraces Shendu and says," Besides it's all in the past now, and I love both you and Jade no matter what babe." Feeling happy for once in her life Jade smiles and says," I am glad to be home for once in my life."

5 Years later a very happy and excited Jade graduates from high school with honors being very proud of herself. Not only is she happy that her family there is to support and cheer her on but she sees her father and her other father's new husband. After the ceremony was over a pregnant Valmont says," Oh baby girl, your father and I are very proud of you." Giggling at her step father's peppy voice she says to him," Of course you are daddy, besides you guys are the best parents a girl like me could ever have and I love you both." A pregnant Valmont cries and says," Oh my baby girl you grew up so fast and you look so beautiful."

Shendu rolls his eyes and kisses Valmont saying," Oh babe it's okay that our baby girl graduated because she is going to celebrate with her friends." Upon hearing those words Valmont says," Oh really, because in that case we can do our own kind of celebrating babe." Growling at his horny pregnant husband's choice of words Shendu picks his husband up and yells out a bye to their daughter carrying Valmont to the car driving home to have his way with Valmont in their bed.

All in all Jade was able to finally smiled because she was surrounded by actual family that loved her. She had an actual father and step father that loved her for her being herself. She was surrounded by her two loving Uncles Ratso and Chow who scared away potential boyfriends who hurt their niece's feelings. As for her ex- family her mother's brother who was Jackie was nowhere to be seen ever again a long with Viper and Great Uncle Chan.


End file.
